Living out our Dreams
by WhisperMeGoodbye
Summary: Two soon-to-be college graduates and lovebirds are getting ready to face the real world and live out their dreams. Miley wants to be a teacher, Joe, a pro baseball player. When they spend time apart, will they grow apart? Joley/Jiley


**Chapter 1**

Joseph Jonas and Miley Stewart were soon to be college graduates. Joe's waiting to be drafted into the MLB. And Miley's making her way to be a kindergarten teacher. The pair have known each other since they were kids. They've been dating since high school, and attended to same college at Arizona State. Home of the sun-devils. Number 1 ranked school for college baseball. Joe and his teammates just won the College Baseball World Series of 2010, and he's ready for the real deal, to play professionally. His excitement was inevitable. His dream was to play for the Boston Red Sox because that's the team his family loved, after his father passed, Joe promised he'd chase that dream to play for Boston. Miley, on the other hand, has been dreaming to be a teacher ever since junior high. She loves children, and wishes to have a few of her own in the future. Miley has been working hard for the past nine years. Hoping it will all be worth it.

"Baby, what are you do when you get drafted? What will happen to us?" Miley asked.  
"What do you mean what will happen to us?" Joe asked confused.  
"Well.. I hear what they say about professional athletes.."  
"Mi, we're different, and I mean it. I'm committed to you, only you. My eyes are for you only. No other girl in the entire world will ever mean more to me than you. I promise on everything I love. I'm with you, forever."

Miley smiles as tears start forming. There was no way to explain the way she felt at this moment. She has no idea what she's done to deserve someone like Joe. She felt like the happiest girl alive.

"I love you, Joe."  
"I love you, too Miley." Joe replied. "When draft day comes, I want you to be there with me, by my side, while they're calling my name."  
"I'll be there." Miley added assuring her boyfriend.  
"And I want to be there for you when you get your first teaching job." Joe smiled.  
"Thanks, I'll need you more than ever." Miley added as she reaches for Joe's hand.

**- 2 WEEKS LATER -**

It was the day before Joe would get drafted into the MLB and assigned to a professional teams. His hopes were high, he really wanted to play for the Red Sox. Graduation will be in a week. Everything was moving so fast for Miley and Joe, both anxious to be college grads.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" Joe's best friend asked him.  
"Excited? I'm more than excited. Kinda nervous too, though." Joe told his friend.  
"Everything will go great, I know it." His friend added.  
"Thanks, bud. I don't know what I'd do if I get to play for the Sox."  
"What if you get drafted to the Yankees?"  
"I'd die, I hate them. But there's no chance for that, they won the world series last year, remember?"  
"True." His friend replied. "So, when are you gonna pop the question for Miley?"

Joe quickly sat up when he heard his friend's question.

"I don't know, I'm so nervous about that too. I want to do it as soon as possible, but I want it to be special."  
"My two most favorite people, almost engaged. I've never been so proud." Joe's friend said smiling. "Let me see that ring again, I can't get enough of it, it makes me feel like a kid on Christmas morning."

Joe handed his friend the box and the ring.

"12 karat ring.." Joe told his friend.  
"Holy crap, can I ice skate on it?" His friend joked.  
"It is pretty heavy. Lets hope it doesn't weigh her down." Joe joked as well.  
"I'm surprised Demi hasn't told Miley about it. She helped you pick it out, didn't she?"  
"Yeah, I promised her a trip with Miley and I when we go to the Bahamas in the summer, if she didn't tell."  
"What? What about me? You're not gonna promise me any trips?" Joe's friend asked with a little jealousy.  
"I know you won't tell, Mitchel."  
"That's not very fair, Joseph." Mitchel told Joe.  
"Fine, you know what. You can come too. Keep Demi companied. Maybe you two will hook up again."  
"Shut up, that was a one time thing." David informed Joe.  
"Sure.."

**-WITH MILEY AND DEMI-**

"So I'm thinking about throwing a small graduation party with all of our closes friends after graduation." Demi told Miley.  
"Yeah, that'd be a great idea. I'll help you plan it."  
"It's crazy how fast life went by, thinking back."  
"Yeah, I know, I almost wish I could start over." Said Miley. "Here's cheers to the next chapter in our lives. We'll teach at the same school. Have kids at the same time, and experience new things together. " Miley held up her glass of wine.  
"Cheers" Demi clicked her glass with Miley's.  
"Have you and Joe ever thought about taking your relationship to the next level?" Demi hinted at her best friend.  
"What do you mean? Like.. Marriage?" Miley asked Demi  
"Well.. -"

* * *

**Will Demi tell Miley about Joe's engagement plans? Will she ruin the surprise? Or will Demi keep her promise to Joe? Find out in chapter 2! (:**

**Sorry it's so short. D: Other chapters will be longer.. so is it any good? I just started writing so sorry if I'm not good :\  
**


End file.
